


How to Care for RYAN HAYWOOD

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own RYAN HAYWOOD. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for RYAN HAYWOOD

Congratulations! You have bought your very own RYAN HAYWOOD. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.

 

** PACKAGING **

RYAN HAYWOOD will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to RYAN HAYWOOD, you, or your personal belongings.

 

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. RYAN HAYWOOD is known to lash out after opening.

 

** AFTER OPENING **

It is normal for RYAN HAYWOOD to be confused for a moment after opening. There are no recommended models to be there in wait. However, GEOFFREY RAMSEY, GAVIN FREE, MICHAEL JONES, RAY NARVAEZ JR., and JACK PATILLO are also available options. Allow RYAN HAYWOOD to calm down before interacting.

 

If you do not have our other available models have a game system set up.

  

** SETTINGS **

RYAN HAYWOOD will come in a default setting. The default setting is in GEORGIA mode. GEORGIA mode will include:

 

  *       A faint southern accent
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include

 

  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory mode
  *       Psychoteeth mode
  *       R&R Connection
  *       Team Love 'n Stuff
  *       Model mode



  

** INTERACTING **

After your RYAN HAYWOOD has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. Please be as direct and polite as possible.

 

After RYAN HAYWOOD is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

RYAN HAYWOOD will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep RYAN HAYWOOD pleased; it is recommended to have Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for RYAN HAYWOOD, make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options.

 

RYAN HAYWOOD will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

 

** BEHAVIOR/PERSONALITY **

RYAN HAYWOOD’s behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

PSYCHOTEETH mode

RYAN HAYWOOD will be extremely violent and insane. He will have psychopathic tendencies. He will lash out frequently if you anger him. Depending on your relationship with RYAN HAYWOOD on PSYCHOTEETH mode, he will either be very protective of you, or kill you.

 

**DO NOT ACTIVATE PSYCHOTEETH MODE. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS OR INJURIES CAUSED BY RYAN HAYWOOD. YOU WILL REQUIRE A SPECIAL KEY CARD TO ACTIVATE PSYCHOTEETH MODE.**

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

RYAN HAYWOOD will be more laid back and friendly. Although still a bit wary, he will eventually warm up to you. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore your home since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

R&R CONNECTION mode

R&R CONNECTION mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but RYAN HAYWOOD will be somewhat protective of our RAY NARVAEZ JR. model. Do not offend either of them. Allow them to have some personal time.

 

TEAM LOVE 'N STUFF mode

TEAM LOVE 'N STUFF mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but RYAN HAYWOOD will be somewhat protective of our GAVIN FREE model. Do not offend either of them. Allow them to have some personal time.

 

MODEL mode

MODEL mode is exactly like PRE-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but RYAN HAYWOOD will be exactly what the mode suggests. He will be a model, but other than that, there is no difference. He will go to modeling agencies. If you activate this and then turn it off, RYAN HAYWOOD will have some hatred for gnomes.

 

**DISCLAIMER: MARRIAGE mode is not including as per request by the actual Ryan Haywood.**

 

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then RYAN HAYWOOD will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then RYAN HAYWOOD will act negatively.

 

Do not force RYAN HAYWOOD into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force RYAN HAYWOOD into a relationship with RYAN HAYWOOD. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your RYAN HAYWOOD model.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

 

Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our RYAN HAYWOOD model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*).

*Not actual line or website

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan doesn't really talk about his life outside of Rooster teeth, so I didn't include MARRIAGE mode. Not much is actually known about Ryan's personal life so... This was shorter than normal. It said in the RT wiki that Ryan lived in Georgia. And I almost didn't include R&R Connection and Team Love 'n Stuff mode.
> 
> I'm considering writing a chapter for this where AH gets a package and it's one of the models. (Obviously if Michael Jones is the model, the real one isn't there.) Should I?
> 
> [Ray voice] Shoutout to Netzach for the MODEL mode suggestion!


End file.
